Jaga's Address To Thundera
by Clare
Summary: Did Jaga address the people of Thundera when it became clear the planet's days were numbered? Based on the assumption that he did, I've written what I think might be a possible transcript of that address


_The following is the transcript of the address Jaga gave to the people of Thundera when it became clear the planet's days were numbered._

**

Jaga's Address To Thundera

**

My fellow Thunderians, I am speaking to you from the Communications Room at Cats' Lair concerning a matter that affects us all.

Several months ago, our planet started experiencing turbulence with earthquakes occurring in areas that had no recorded instance of such an event. Scientists have worked tirelessly to find the source of the unexplained shift in seismic activity - alas, to no avail. The cause has remained a mystery, but, in trying to find one, several eminent seismologists have uncovered something even more unsettling.

Our planet is slowly starting to break apart. I know some of you will not want to believe this and others of you will think I was wrong to tell you, but that is the simple truth of the situation. Fortunately, scientists have estimated that it will take several more weeks for the planet's instability to reach the point where it can no longer remain intact. When that moment comes, you must be ready to leave on one of the spacecraft that, even as I speak, are being prepared for the mass evacuation of Thundera.

You will be notified via email of the number of your craft and the spaceport from which it will blast off. And, while we cannot guarantee it, we will do our utmost to ensure that family groups are kept together - however, teenaged children may be assigned to ships in their own right.

Once you know your craft's number, go to your nearest Government Office to collect your boarding pass. Only official boarding passes with the holographic Cat Signal will be valid. And, to prevent hoaxing and panic-mongering, all non-government email will be blocked starting tomorrow.

Also, I cannot stress enough the importance of being prepared - so I strongly urge each of you to start packing an emergency bag as soon as possible. This will ensure that, should instant evacuation of Thundera ever become necessary, you will not have to waste valuable time gathering together your personal belongings. Please note, however, that space in the spacecraft is limited and, as such, you will be unable to bring any large personal items.

In addition, scientists believe that, as Thundera grows more unstable, travelling across the surface of the planet will become virtually impossible. For that reason, we urge you to head for the town containing your allocated spaceport as soon as you have received your boarding pass. Until the time to leave comes, you will be billetted in schools, clubs and other suitable buildings, which will be closed for their usual purposes as of today. And, to those living near our planet's spaceports, I urge you to show tolerance towards those who come to prepare for evacuation.

To further ensure your safety during this difficult time, parts of the planet will be placed under martial law. Put simply, this means there will be soldiers stationed at the limits to every major town and city and they will be checking and double-checking your identity. Also, to minimise the possibility of looting, a strict dusk-to-dawn curfew will be in force from now until the time comes for us to leave. Therefore, you are strongly urged not to go out after dark unless you are on essential business - anyone found breaking this curfew without a valid reason will incur a mandatory fine of 100 Thunderdollars.

But the most important thing - the watchword, if you will - at this time is not to panic. It is never pleasent to contemplate the destruction of our world, but, by evacuating to other planets, we hope to preserve our race for the years to come. Until that moment comes, I urge you, as a Thundercat and a citizen of Thundera, to go about your daily tasks so far as the restrictions this Grade 1 Planetary Emergency imposes will allow. And, at all times, you are urged to co-operate with the authorities in the interests of our race's future.

I have held the post of Acting Lord of the Thundercats for several years now. Ever since Claudus lost his sight in battle and became unable to carry out many of his duties, I have aided him in governing the planet. One of the key qualities of a true leader is knowing how to deal with the unexpected and it is difficult to think of a situation more unexpected than this. Few of us can have predicted that, one day, the planet of Thundera would be doomed to oblivion.

But, simply because our planet will shortly die does not mean our great civilisation will be no more. Whatever happens, we must strive to preserve the Code of Thundera - the sacred doctrine of Justice, Truth, Honour and Loyalty - no matter where in the universe we end up. We must never forget that we are all Thunderians and we all have a duty to ensure our legacy remains even after our world is gone.

Further instructions will be issued in due course. In the meantime, I bid each of you, wherever you are on Thundera, good day.


End file.
